GreatWhiteSharkMask
GreatWhiteSharkMask is a Nocturne warrior and villain. He is created and used by Mandolore Shepard Appearance One very noticeable thing about GreatWhiteSharkMask is blood stains around his mouth Personality WIP History Debut: SkullMask's Monster Mash Part 2 GreatWhiteSharkMask made his debut in the Brotherhood of Nocturnes base where he remarked to CobraMask that his (GreatWhiteSharkMask) preferred method of sparring involved water and blood. He then revealed that he was there to join the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods. After the sparing match, he was given a tour of the base by HydraMask. Saving Privates DungBeetleMask I and II GreatWhiteSharkMask made his next appearance where he delivered a map revealing the location of the Treasure of Lima to DeadMask. After he had delivered the map, he noticed SirenMask and he realized that he had a crush on her since he (GreatWhiteSharkMask) found SirenMask to be cute. He then headed off. Attack on Death Valley Fort Monster! Part 1 GreatWhiteSharkMask made his next appearance in Death Valley where he used his Blood in the Water ability against CougarMask since CougarMask had insulted and attacked SirenMask. GreatWhiteSharkMask then walked off. Later GreatWhiteSharkMask went and told SkullMask and CucaMask that he (GreatWhiteSharkMask) had wished to join the Monsters faction of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes since there were a few traitors that had left. ScorpionMask vs the Coup GreatWhiteSharkMask made his next appearance alongside members of The Monsters. He then proceeded to battle against CougarMask, LobsterMask, SwallowMask, and SuccubusMask. During the battle, he tore CougarMask's left leg off at the knee. Later, he was told by SirenMask that he (GreatWhiteSharkMask) had taken damage during the battle, due to his amazingly large pain treshold, he didn't realize SwallowMask had ripped his Mask's dorsal fin out of socket. So GreatWhiteSharkMask went to get healed by CucaMask. Abilities *'Blood in the Water': GreatWhiteSharkMask sends out a wave of water with blood in it to damage foes. * Harpoon: GreatWhiteSharkMask's weapon of choice Weaknesses * Weak to light energy: As a Nocturne, light energy weakens GreatWhiteSharkMask. * Certain loud noises: As a shark based Nocturne, he has really sensitive ears so certain loud noises bother him. Trivia * GreatWhiteSharkMask's home in U95 is in the Northeastern United States, specifically Maine. * He prefers to be called Jaws. * His motif and what he prefers to be called reference the Jaws franchise. * He is Mandolore Shepard's tallest Nocturne. * With nineteen letters in his name, currently GreatWhiteSharkMask has the second longest name for a Nocturne. He used to have the longest name prior to the debut of Mega DungBeetleMask. * When it comes to certain songs about sharks, he really hates the song Baby Shark * Shorthand way of referring to him: GWSM Relationships SirenMask When GreatWhiteSharkMask delivered a map to the Treasure of Lima to the Monsters, he noticed SirenMask. He then realized that he might have a crush on her. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Villains Category:Unfinished Article Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Aquatic motifs Category:Hydrokinetics